


Roommates Of A Different Kind

by loveoverpride



Series: Prompts/Drabbles [5]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt about euphemisms and I laughed. Immediately thought of something and here it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates Of A Different Kind

“Hey girl, I got somethin’ real important to give you….so just sit down and listen...”

“What are you doing?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You.”

“Not much. Just serenading you.”

Katniss pursed her lips at the comment. Her roommate, Peeta, was known for making asshole comments at the most random of times. “Well, you need to stop and let me concentrate on this paper I have to finish. Or shake your ass somewhere else.”

“That’s not what I wanted to hear. You look stressed. Let me help you relax.”

“No. Thank. You.”

Hearing a pair of hands begin to start a rhythm. “Hey, Kat.”

Katniss raised her eyes to glance over at Peeta’s movement. She had never witnessed his hips rotate so fluidly. He dipped it low and brought it back up, giving some “oomph” to each of his powerful air thrusts.

"It’s my dick in a box! Oooooh….my dick in a box, girl.”

She wasn’t expecting her jaw to gradually drop. The ways he could use that technique elsewhere…

“Okay, no,” she sharply replied. “Stop."

Peeta winked, still rotating his torso. “Nope. Gotta stay loose.”

The blatant teasing was leading Katniss to the edge. “Can’t you see I’m busy,” she stammered.

“What?”  He played the shock game, with hands in the air, and mouth open in surprise. “You don’t like seeing this package I’m holding? It’s massive. I bet you can’t wait to put your hands on it. Shake it up. So damn lickable.”

“What is your problem? You’re being so difficult, Peeta.”

“Kat,” the blonde answered, very smoothly. “Just go with the flow. You probably had a long day - grad school can kick the shit out of you. Why not have some fun? I am.”

Katniss rolled her eyes; taking a moment to clear her mind, she returned to the assignment.  Words began to turn into sentences, but nonsensical ones. The sound of Peeta’s loud singing about hips not lying, and repeating the steps Justin and Andy gave about that damn box, were distracting her, once again. Not to mention that his singing voice was quite pleasant.

_Must resist. Must resist._

Peeta found his way to the couch. “I can tell you’re getting turned on. Your ears are a bright red and I have a feeling the words you’re typing up...are about me.”

Katniss lifted her hand. “Shut the hell up! Peeta, get out!”

With a hearty chuckle and shrug, Peeta lazily walked towards his room. “Not my fault that we responded the same Craigslist ad and now we’re roommates. I don’t get why you’re always uptight. I’m loving life right now and I’m all about making sure people laugh. Including you, Katniss. You deserve it.”

Peeta showed a smile, probably genuine. Katniss nodded.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Great! I’ll surprise with you with another round of rocking cocks later.”

Katniss slapped her hand over her face, loudly groaning, completely fed up with the nonsense she just experienced. Even at her breaking point, she knew he meant well.  But she was furious that Peeta Mellark became the daily thorn in her side.  As soon as she opened the apartment door that fateful day and saw this angelic-looking "bro" in the living room.  She was so mad that they both signed an one-year-lease. They had different personalities and he knew exactly how to push his buttons. Her friends called it flirting, she knew to be "annoying guy syndrome" and they wouldn't be living with him day and night.

But it was what it was. Peeta was her roommate. Her gorgeous, adorable, loyal roommate.  She hoped that’s all they would be...living buddies for a year. Nothing more.

She hoped she wouldn’t fall for his charm and fuck it up.

 

 


End file.
